Ocean Salt
by Kiitha.chan
Summary: No-Magic Modern!AU. Remus lleva por primera vez a Sirius a Lush.


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a J.K Rowling

 **Parejas:** Sirius x Remus, leve mención James x Lily

 **Advertencia:** No-Magic modern!AU. Este fanfic está basado en un fanart, con los créditos correspondientes para la creadora. post/131357729778/remus-took-sirius-to-lush-for-the-first-time

 **Comentarios:** Quizás el nombre del fic no les haga mucha lógica, pero es el nombre de un exfoliante de Lush. También va dedicado a quienes somos vegetarianos/veganos/pro-animales y lo difícil que es encontrar a quienes no nos juzguen por nuestra opción de vida~ pero una vez que nos topamos con esas personas, no saben lo maravilloso que es sentirse apoyado, aunque no compartan la ideología 3 Y como siempre, los comentarios son bien recibidos. Gracias de antemano! :3

 **Ocean Salt**

"Una vez más ¿Por qué te acompaño en estos momentos y no Lily?" Murmuró el joven moreno con aire aburrido, mirando por las vitrinas del centro comercial.

Remus hubiese respondido de forma apática a aquella pregunta que se le había hecho en reiteradas ocasiones, pero sabía en el fondo que Sirius lo hacía por molestar. Si no quisiera acompañarlo se hubiese negado desde un principio.

"Porque Lily salió con James" Respondió monótonamente. No iba a negar que extrañaba la compañía de su mejor amiga, pero tampoco podía ser tan egoísta para prohibirle salir con su pareja el día que ambos tenían libre en su trabajo.

El pelinegro hizo una morisqueta pero no dijo nada, ambos avanzando por el mall.

Mientras caminaba Remus notó como el mayor llamaba la atención por su vestimenta, hasta los guardias de seguridad se le quedaban mirando ¿Pensarían que iban a hacer algún disturbio? Obviamente un chico con aire punk no era muy bien visto en un lugar así, pero a Sirius como siempre, le importaba muy poco lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

"Hey, Rem, ahí está tu tienda" Señaló el más alto, tomando levemente de la cabeza al chico pálido, haciéndolo girar en dirección hacia donde señalaba, para luego soltarlo levemente.

 _«Entonces sí prestó atención cuando le nombré la tienda que quería visitar»_ Se dijo mentalmente el castaño, sonriendo enternecido.

Ambos caminaron hacía la tienda, el letrero verde y amarillo de Lush invitándolos.

Apenas cruzaron el umbral del local, lo primero que pudo advertir Sirius, aparte de la gran cantidad de mujeres que había, era la mezcla fuerte de aromas que expedía. Respingó la nariz, porque su olfato comenzó a escocer de la nada.

Caminaron entre las mujeres, notando como la mayoría de estas los miraban, o bueno, a Sirius mejor dicho. El mayor sin duda llamaba la atención, ya fuera por su actitud, su porte elegante – heredado de una de las más antiguas familias aristocráticas de Inglaterra – o por su apariencia rebelde. Quizás era todo lo anterior. Hubo una época donde si hubiese estado en esa misma situación, hubiese tomado al moreno de la mano y no lo hubiese soltado más, temeroso que encontrara alguna chica que llamara su atención o para simplemente sentir que no lo iba a dejar. Pero ahora, pasado el tiempo, desatar una actitud así no tenía sentido.

Sonrió para sí al rememorar aquellos tiempos de inseguridad máxima en su relación, cuando ésta recién brotaba.

Pero Sirius nunca le había dado razón para desconfiar.

Sí, de vez en cuando se le iba la vista hacía alguna chica, pero nada más, solo lo normal que incluso él mismo hacía cuando veía a alguien de interés. Pero, ante todo, el heredero Black era la persona más leal que hubiese encontrado en su vida. A veces bromeaba con que si Sirius hubiese sido un animal, sin duda alguna sería un perro. Un perro protector y sobre todo, leal.

Siguió mirando las exhibiciones, y cerca de la caja, encontró lo que buscaba. Caminó hacia la repisa, viendo rápidamente los potes de crema. No se fijó en donde podía estar Sirius, pero sabía que tarde o temprano llegaría a su lado. Seguramente estaba mirando todas las vitrinas de ese nuevo lugar para el mayor.

"Así que aquí es donde compraste esa bolsa ecológica que siempre usas" _Hablando del rey de roma_.

"Sí" Le respondió simplemente mientras con un pote en su mano, le miraba la composición y la forma de uso.

"Y dime, Lunático. Supongo que si estamos acá es porque es una tienda _cruelty free_ , ¿Verdad?"

"Así es. Sabes que no compraría algo en otro lado"

"¿Y las mujeres que compran acá, también son anti testeo animal y veganas como tú?" Insistió el mayor mirando a su alrededor, mientras Remus seguía inspeccionando las cremas.

"No creo que todas. Obviamente los productos son para todo público y atraen sus formas, colores y aromas. Quizás algunas personas si lo compran por ser _cruelty free_ , otras porque les gusta simplemente, que se yo."

Sirius se rascó la nuca, frunciendo el ceño, como reprimiéndose mentalmente de algo que pensaba llegar y largar.

"Tú sabes lo que pienso sobre el tema que no comas carne y la movida animalista…" empezó el más alto.

Remus alejó un poco la vista de los productos, mirando de reojo a Sirius que estaba a su lado, pero observando a la gente alrededor. El castaño suspiró. Claro que sabía lo que pensaba Sirius. Al principio a su pareja le había parecido absurdo. Cuando recién empezaron a conocerse dejó muy claro que todo aquello eran patrañas para él, pero respetaba su forma de vida, mientras el menor no se metiera con lo que comía. Pero Remus no pensaba hacerlo de todas formas. Él no era ningún tipo de predicador extremo pro animalista ni tampoco se sentía superior por serlo. Simplemente era una opción que había tomado, que la llevaba a cabo conscientemente, pero que no incordiaba al resto con su opción. Creía que era lo lógico después de todo.

Aunque la real pelea comenzó cuando ambos empezaron a tener citas más seguido y el salir a comer o cenar era un tremendo desafío. Remus no comía casi nada en los lugares que frecuentaba Sirius, así como el mayor rara vez encontraba un pedazo de carne sabroso en los restaurantes donde el castaño podía comer. Y qué hablar cuando Sirius notó que su –pronto-a-ser-pareja era enfermizo. En su tradicional mente, un agravante de la condición ajena eran las proteínas y vitaminas que le faltaban. Hasta que Remus tuvo que explicarle que siempre había sido – _demasiado_ \- delgado y – _demasiado_ \- enfermizo, así como con tabla de alimentación e investigaciones en mano le hizo comprender que podía reemplazar los alimentos, que la carne no le hacía bien, que había empezado a desarrollar intolerancia a la lactosa desde la preparatoria y que este tipo de vida no le complicaba. No agravaba su deteriorado sistema inmune y tampoco este estilo de vida lo llevaría a una muerte inminente.

Costó, pero al final el mayor comprendió.

Pero eso sin duda no fue lo que terminó por enamorar al castaño, sino que realmente Sirius se interesaba en su vida. Y no la preocupación general del mundo de _"si no comes carne te vas enfermar"_ , sino que el moreno siempre intentó comprender sus razones. Aunque no las aprobara no lo incordiaba o rebatía, no lo obligaba a comer carne, no menospreciaba o ridiculizaba su pensamiento. Al contrario, se había informado del asunto, le sugería ideas para cocinar, comentaba alguna noticia relacionada al tema o le informaba de algún local nuevo que tuviera menús especiales para que ambos pudieran salir a comer tranquilos. Lo defendía de quienes atacaban su postura y hasta un día había llegado con muchos libritos de cocina _Hare Krishna_ para que se entretuviera. ¡Si hasta había reducido un poco el consumo de carne sumándose a la campaña mundial de _"lunes sin carne"_! Si su aristócrata suegra supiera que a su heredero lo estaba alimentando con soja y seitan le daría un ataque de seguro –uno más a la lista, en todo caso.

Ahora bien, la postura de Sirius seguía siendo la misma, no dejaría de comer carne y tampoco compartía del todo la ideología, pero dejaba a Remus ser.

"Lo sé. Y te agradezco me acompañes" Admitió el más bajo, sonriéndole al mayor de aquella forma adorable que solo él tenía. Sirius desvió la mirada, un poco sonrojado. "Ya encontré lo que estaba buscando, ¿Vamos?"

El moreno asintió mientras seguía al chico, haciendo la fila para pagar. Sirius se fijó divertido en la gran cantidad de chicas que los miraban. Debían verse curiosos, un _punk_ en Lush junto a un chico _hípster_ , que iba demasiado abrigado para la época en la que estaban. Solo Remus Lupin usaba chalecos con gorro en pleno verano. Pero así era su pareja, con una temperatura corporal demasiado baja para su gusto.

"¿Qué es lo que llevas?" Preguntó curioso el mayor.

"Se llama Dream Cream, es una loción corporal" Le dijo dándose vuelta, pues Sirius estaba atrás suyo, para mostrarle el frasco a su pareja.

"Que nombre más homosexual" Se mofó el más viejo "Oh, pero te calza justo…" siguió picando. Apoyando su cara en el hombro del más bajo.

"Idiota" Se rió el menor. "Me ayuda con las cicatrices, creo que te has dado cuenta que mi piel ya no está tan reseca, y se siente de maravilla, realmente"

Sirius solo asintió con la cabeza, recordando la suave textura del cuerpo ajeno junto al suyo. Las cicatrices producidas por un antiguo accidente no le incomodaban para nada al mayor, aunque sabía Remus se acomplejaba por eso.

No se dieron ni cuenta cuando llegaron hasta la caja, y de repente el moreno se alejó de él – mucho tiempo quieto era malo para el moreno- tomando algo de unas mesas de exhibición, mirándolo raro.

"¿Qué mierda es esto? ¿Se come?" Dijo oliendo el producto brillante y dándolo vuelta en sus manos.

"Es un _Bath Bomb_ , Canuto" Le respondió el menor, mientras sacaba el dinero de su billetera.

"¿Un qué?"

"Son sales de baño que lanza a la tina. La mayoría son relajantes y aromáticos, señor. Esa en especial se llama _Twilight_ " Respondió la alegre cajera "A su novia de seguro le hará muy feliz que le lleve uno de regalo" Aseguró la mujer con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

"Interesante. Aunque desgraciadamente no tengo novia…" Sirius se estaba acercando nuevamente a la caja, sin soltar la bomba de baño, sonriendo como si fuera a hacer una travesura. Remus tuvo un mal presentimiento. "Dime, preciosa, ¿Cuánto tiempo dura el efecto? Porque me ha parecido una excelente idea usarlo mientras le hago el amor a mi novio aquí presente ¿Crees que funcione?"

Ahí estaba, Sirius había soltado la bomba.

Tanto la cajera como Remus enrojecieron furiosamente.

"Además que tengo bastante resistencia ¿Me hará el peso este aparatito? ¿No tienen por casualidad alguno más… afrodisíaco, quizás?"

"¡Sirius!" Lo frenó el castaño todo avergonzado.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó con fingida inocencia el mayor, pero sonriendo orgulloso como si hubiese hecho la mejor de las travesuras.

"¿V-va a ll-llevar eso tam-también, señor?" Preguntó la cajera aún aturdida, avergonzada, sin siquiera mirarlos a los ojos, intentando cambiar el tema.

"Sí, pero yo pago" Intentó el mayor, pero la mano de Remus lo detuvo.

"Deja, yo pago todo"

"¿Qué? No, olvídalo. ¿No deberías llevar otra crema? te puede hacer falta" Ahí estaba nuevamente Sirius con su desinterés en el dinero.

El castaño pensó – como tantas otras veces – como la carencia de afecto a veces llevaba a la gente que lo necesitaba - y no sabía cómo pedirlo - a expresarse a través de lo material. No quería decir con eso que Sirius no fuera afectivo, para nada. Es solo que después de vivir tantos años en una casa donde carecía de amor familiar, rozando incluso en el abuso, no solo él se revelara como persona, sino que intentara por todos los medios que sus cercanos y amados – aka James, su hermano no sanguíneo, Remus o Lily – no les faltara nada económicamente. Y eso que había sido desheredado de su noble casa por rebelde. Aun así su cuenta en el banco nacional rayaba en lo absurdo de desorbitante.

Y por lo mismo, si el castaño aceptara en algún momento las propuestas económicas del mayor, sabía perfectamente que Sirius sería capaz de comprarle la tienda entera si se lo pidiera. Por eso prefería evitar que eso pasara, porque, además, debía asumirlo, era demasiado orgulloso como para dejar que el mayor lo mantuviera.

"No es necesario, me dura un mes completo. Ahora bien, pago ambas cosas" Dijo firme, de manera que el moreno no pudiera rebatir. Sirius simplemente rodó sus ojos, no le iba a discutir.

Hicieron la transacción en total e incómodo silencio, cuando la cajera les iba a pasar los artículos y la boleta, Sirius volvió a la carga.

"¿No tendrán alguna crema cicatrizante por casualidad? Creo que si la bomba de baño resulta de maravilla mi novio necesitará una de esas… tú me entiendes ¿No?"

La muchacha dejó caer las cosas antes de que Remus las recibiera, nuevamente impactados por las palabras del muchacho que esta vez rió de buenas ganas.

El castaño solo atinó a tomar sus cosas y a Sirius de la mano, arrastrándolo fuera de la tienda, mientras éste se seguía riendo de la reacción de la chica, y de Remus también.

"Por Dios, Canuto, que no puedas comportarte" Rezongó el menor mientras se alejaban de la tienda. "¿Por qué siempre tienes que hacer comentarios sexualizados o en doble sentido?"

"Porque es entretenido ver cómo la gente reacciona y se ponen nerviosos" Respondió simplemente el mayor. Ninguno se había soltado de las manos, aunque ya caminaban más tranquilos.

"No tienes remedio" Murmuró el castaño.

"Así me amas" Dijo totalmente convencido el muchacho Black "La pasé muy bien, creo que el próximo mes también te acompañaré, lo siento por la pelirroja"

"¡¿Qué?! No, olvídalo, solo vienes a causar desorden"

"Es parte de mi encanto, bonito" Susurró el más alto. "Además que si esa bomba de baño funciona, creo que también me haré cliente de esta tienda. ¿Qué dices? ¿Llegamos a probarla?"

Remus solo rió entre avergonzado y feliz mientras salían del centro comercial. Después de todo no había sido tan mala idea traer a su pareja con él, solo debía intentar que para una próxima vez mantuviera su boca cerrada.

 **Fin**


End file.
